Long Lost Pt 2
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Three years later and everything if different for Edward and Bella. They have a two month old baby, a seven year old who stirs up trouble and a teenager who has the worst attitude in the world. Read as their life unfolds and people from the past come forward and confront them. See if Edward and Bella can overcome the obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful strangers, I'm so happy to be writing the second half of this story. This one will probably be longer than the first, it all depends how the story goes in my head first before I write it all out. Well here is the first chapter everyone has been waiting for, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ellie sweetie I really need you to stop shouting I'm trying to get you sister to sleep." I said peaking my head into Ellie's very purple room. Now seven Ellie had new interests on her hands such as hanging out with friends all the time, One Direction and causing trouble. I bounced Emmy, my two month old daughter in my arms gently.

"Well can we hangout after you lay her down? We can have spa day and we can do each others nails?" Ellie smiled.

"I can't I haven't gotten any sleep and if Emmy sleeps than I need to sleep. Next time I promise."

"That's what you said last time." Ellie grumbled and slammed the door shut in my face. I sighed, I've had the hardest time managing time between the new baby and Ellie. Mamire really didn't care, now that's she's in high school she has high school friends and high school things to do. I carried Emmy into my bedroom and laid her down in her crib, one thing I did miss was silence. It was either Mamrie talking on the phone, Ellie blasting music or Emmy crying, I just wanted silence and now that Emmy was asleep I curled up on my big bed and closed my eyes.

**Edward**

I looked up at my house when I climbed out of my SUV and took a huge deep breath. I had been gone for three weeks on a consultant trip for the FBI and it was the longest three weeks of my life. I had called Bella and every time we talked I could tell she was crying but she never said anything and I knew she was stressed, another reason I felt guilty of leaving.

I looked out at the barn and saw a few of my workers working on cleaning it. Thank god I had hired people or my animals would never be fed. I walked inside and the whole house, which was massive, was oddly silent except for the pumping of music, which I assumed was coming from Ellie's room. I set my bags down in the living room and took the steps two at a time and walked into my bedroom, Emmy, my gorgeous new baby girl was sleeping silently and Bella was curled up in the center of the bed.

I walked over and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hey princess," Bella groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't speak, just smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you babe," she kissed my cheek "I was so lonely and when I went to bed I wanted to cuddle up next to you but you weren't here." I laid down next to her and pulled her to my side.

"Now I'm here, how were the girls any trouble since the last time we spoke?"

"Ellie wanted to hangout today but I really needed this nap Edward, I've been so tired since it's just me. Mamrie is out with friends at the mall and should be back soon but I just needed time to myself."

I kissed her forehead "I know and she'll be fine don't worry. Now that I'm back it'll be easier," Emmy stirred a little in her crib "haven't moved the crib back to the baby room yet?"

"I wanted to wait until you were home with you muscles so you could move it." She laughed. "Plus I haven't had the time, right now is my down time and I would love sleep."

"Want me to leave?" She shook her head _no. _"You were gone for what seemed like forever just lay with me okay?"

"We have Jason's party tomorrow," Jason was Alice's son, he was turning two and Alice was throwing a huge party. "it starts at three. Thankfully I don't have to bake anything or I'd be even more stressed."

Emmy whimpered her in crib and before Bella could sit up I was up on my feet and lifted her out of the crib. Emmy looked just like me, she had a little reddish-brown fuzz on the top of her head and my green eyes. "Hi beautiful did you miss me?" I kissed the top of her forehead and she reached up at my face.

"She's always quiet when you hold her." Bella said propping her head in her hand "You have the baby touch, you make them calm. I still remember how scared you were to first hold her, funniest thing I'd ever seen."

"I've gotten much better," I said sitting down on the bed and rest Emmy on my legs. The door to our room opened and Ellie walked in.

"Dad!" She ran over and hugged me, careful of Emmy I handed her to Bella. I pulled Ellie onto the bed and wrapped my arm around her. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I was just talking to your mom." I looked over at Bella who was fast asleep on her back with Emmy laying on her stomach past out as well. "Let's go downstairs." Ellie let us downstairs and I placed Emmy back in her crib before leaving Bella to sleep.

"Wanna go fishing, you promised to take me fishing when you got back." Ellie smiled laying down on the couch. I sat down in the recliner. "We are still going right?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning. We have Jason's party later that day. So have has the house been since I've been gone?" Ellie shrugged "Be honest with me."

"I don't know, Emmy cries a lot and Mamrie is really mean to mom. I know I'm not the best but I just want to spend time with her, but Mamrie is mean she tells mom that she hates her all the time. I know mom cries at night, I heard her."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, Mamrie had started to get a bad attitude before I left. "Did mom try to do anything ground her?"

"Yeah but Mamrie didn't listen, they got into a really bad fight two nights ago. Mamrie was screaming at mom, and mom was trying to tell her to go to her room and than Emmy was crying to. It was scary." Ellie whispered "Mamrie is different because she hangs out with Juniors at school."

"Yeah well I'm going to have to talk to her when she gets home. Now you," I smiled "what's with the moodiness?"

"I just want time with mom, like before the baby."

"You have to understand that Emmy needs a lot of moms attention so now that I'm back when ever I have the baby mom will have free time, it was hard but it'll get better don't worry."

The front door slammed shut and Mamrie walked into the living room. "Dad!" She went to hug me and stopped when she saw my face. She looked at Ellie and gave her the death stare. "You're such a little tattle-tale."

"El go upstairs," I said looking at Mamrie "I have to have a long talk with your sister." Mamrie walked over and took Ellie's stop. "So how has everything been since I've been gone?"

"Fantastic, so whatever Ellie said was a lie." Mamrie looked at her iPhone. I reached over and snatched it from her. "What the hell!"

"First things first, do not swear at me. Second when I'm talking to you do not ignore me. Ellie told me what happened, she might stir a little trouble up herself sometimes but she does not lie. So you're ground for two weeks, no phone no television."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No I'm not, why are you telling your mom you hate her?"

"Because she wouldn't let me go out with my friends! It wasn't fair everyone was going to Brianna's bonfire and I couldn't."

"I don't care what is happening don't ever tell your mother you hate her. Do you not understand everything she does for you? You know you hurt her feelings, and the fact that you only act out when I leave is ridiculous so you're grounded for two weeks no going out either."

"This is so stupid," Mamrie shouted standing "you're not even my dad!" She ran upstairs and slammed her door closed.

**Bella**

Something was wrong, usually there was at least some conversation at dinner but tonight everyone was silent. Edward looked down right pissed, Mamrie looked pissed and Ellie looked sleepy. I help Emmy in my arms and took another bite of my chicken. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Mamrie said sarcastically "everything is just fine and dandy isn't it."

"Mamrie," Edward growled

"He grounded me for two weeks, no phone, no television or going out with my friends. What am I supposed to do sit and scratch my butt?" I took a deep breath. "God you two are seriously the worst parent's in the world."

"Mamrie," Edward slapped his hands on the table which made Ellie jump. "that is enough."

I couldn't take it. "I'm done," I whispered setting my napkin on the table and standing "you have been nothing but disrespectful to me and I can't do it Mamrie, I seriously can't." I moved Emmy to my other arm and wiped at my tears "I'm calling Charlie and you're going to stay down there for a few weeks because I don't know where this attitude came from."

I reached for Ellie's hand and let her outside the backyard with me. "Mommy are you okay?" I grabbed a blanket off the couch and laid it outside on the grass and sat with Ellie and Emmy.

"I'm just tired sweetie and I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you. It's just been crazy with Emmy that's all." Ellie made a crazy face and Emmy laughed and smiled.

"It's okay, you're my best friend mommy okay?" I kissed the top of Ellie's head.

"You're my best friend too." The back door opened and closed and Edward walked up and knelt down next to me. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry for losing my temper, it just couldn't take it. Ellie told me everything that happened and I grounded her when she got home. It was just to much, I know you just wanted a calm dinner."

"Where is she?"

"Packing."

I laid Emmy between Ellie's legs so she could play with her. "Where did I go wrong with her Edward? I've done everything right haven't I?"

"She's being a teenager, and just taking the whole thing to another level that isn't going to be tolerated in my house. You want me to call Charlie or do you?" I chewed on my bottom lip. "Me?"

"Yeah, just explain and he'll drive down and get her. Hopefully he'll knock some sense into her because if he doesn't in all honesty what are we going to do?"

"Boarding school, and I'm dead serious." I looked over at Ellie and Emmy and smiled "Hey it's just a stage everything is going to be fine. I'll handle it I know you're stressed so stay here and relax I'll clean and call Charlie."

"I love you so much."

"I and love and you." Edward smiled kissing me.  
**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have allergies and I can feel a sore throat coming on and it is just a horrible end to my vacation. But here is another chapter and I'm already working on the next one, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward**

It had been three days since Mamrie has been at Charlie's and now I was driving down to possibly bring her home. Charlie told me to keep it a secret that I was coming down, because if I felt that Mamrie had not changed I would leave without her. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and he sat on the steps waiting for me. "Hey Charlie."

"Edward," He stood "how's Bella?"

"Good, sad but doing better." I nodded toward the house "How has she been."

"Better, a lot better from when I came and got her. I sat her down and had a conversation with her and she opened up. She's outside on the back porch, go ahead and talk to her, you'll see a difference." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and slowly made my way around the house. Mamrie sat on a swinging bench reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?"

Her face lit up and she smiled "To Kill A Mockingbird," I sat down next to Mamrie "What are you doing here?"

"To talk and maybe take you back home." I nudged her with my shoulder "How are you?"

"Better, a lot better it was a good idea to send me out here. Grandpa Charlie and I talked and I just realized that everything kind of just happened so fast. Like you and mom got married and than here's Emmy."

"I'm sorry, I guess your mom and I did move really fast I apologize."

"You don't need to apologize, you guys love each other why wouldn't you get married? Plus I got you as a dad, who wouldn't want that? I guess my actions just got out of control because I wanted attention from mom, kind of like how Ellie did." She took a deep breath "I did some horrible things, I smoked weed and drank and I'm not proud of it.

Geez, she was fourteen and smoking weed and drinking. "You're done with that now right? I want you to enjoy high school its the best time of your life. You have to find friends your own age, get a good group of friends."

"I know, and grandpa Charlie told me a lot of things that mom had done for me to get me through school and I'm thankful for that. I guess I just needed a reality check." Now this was the Mamrie that I knew. I reached in my back pocket and handed her back her iPhone, be smart and don't make me have to take it again.

"Got it," Mamrie smiled "so does this mean I get to come home?"

"Yeah you're coming home."

**Bella**

"Finished," I said to Ellie after I finished braiding her hair and tied it at the end. "looks beautiful." Ellie stood and smiled.

"Thanks, can we order pizza for dinner tonight? Dad was saying her wanted pizza last night for dinner." I smiled, Ellie did everything should could to eat pizza for dinner. The front door opened "That's probably dad!"

I followed Ellie to the front door and paused when I saw Edward wasn't alone, he had Mamrie. "What's going on?" I asked. Mamrie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I looked up at Edward and he smiled, I had my Mamrie back.

"I missed you," Mamrie mumbled "I missed you and your cooking, and Ellie and Emmy I missed everyone. I promise I'm going to be good now."

"Good," I smiled kissing the top of her head. She pulled away and went to hug Ellie while I went over to Edward. "What did you do? Why did you go get her and not tell me?"

"Because if she wasn't ready to come back I wasn't going to bring her back here. I didn't want to let you know incase I didn't bring her back, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I love you." I looked at Mamrie as she talked with Ellie about hanging out with her more and Ellie could not be any happier. "Your other baby is asleep early tonight, I even put the crib back in her room."

"Hmm," Edward smiled as his hand traveled from my back to my butt "might have to take advantage of that."

"We're having a sleepover in my room, see you later." Mamrie smiled pulling Ellie up the steps with her. Edward smiled and walked be backwards until my back hit the counter.

"Edward," I laughed when he picked me up and started kissing my neck. "Edward if they come back down-"

"I was in the FBI, I have ears like a hawk." He smiled. I traced his nose and mouth with the tip of my finger "What is it?"

"How did I get so lucky to have you."

"See when I look at you I wonder the same thing. What is a beautiful, sexy woman like you doing with a crazy ranch man like me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm still wondering why you married me."

"Because you're perfect," I smiled "and you can reach high things on the top shelf and you clean sometimes. Oh and you're really good on the grill so I get good quality meat."

"So you married me for my height and cooking skills?" I nodded "Well then I married you because you can give me more babies and you bake really good cupcakes and look really good when clean."

"Looks like we're pretty even," I smiled. I leaned in to kiss him again when a cry came through the baby monitor. "Little squirt sure knows how to ruin a moment."

"Come on," Edward said pulling me up the steps into Emmy's room. Her little cries made my heart break and I walked over and picked her up. "she's getting bigger."

"Chunky little squirt," I said tickling Emmy's stomach "she looks so much like you, it's crazy."

"Once she starts getting older she'll start looking more like you." Edward stood behind me with an arm around my waist and reach around for Emmy to grab his finger and hold on to it. "I want one more, a boy."

"Me too," I admitted "I want a boy, but hey if we're given a girl I'll love her just as much."

Edward growled "Too many girls, I want a boy." I handed him Emmy and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You be happy if I even give you another baby." I laughed "I might withhold from sex for years and years now." Emmy stared up at Edward and gave him a gummy smile. "Your good with babies."

"No just our own," he smiled and laid Emmy back in her crib. "Tomorrow is Emmett and Rosalie's house party for their new place. Lots of high school friends are going to be there."

"Joy my favorite," I joked "your ex-girlfriends just better back up or I'll knock them out."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close "Very sexy when you get all jealous."

**OOO**

I did not want to go to this party. I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror, I wore a royal blue skater skirt with a white tank blouse and black flats. I was not back to my normal body since I had Emmy and I felt larger than normal. "Mom come on!" Ellie yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my purse and baby bag and walked downstairs.

I locked the house up and followed Ellie to the car where Edward had strapped Emmy in and Mamrie sat in the back on her phone. "What took so long?" Edward asked backing out of the driveway.

"I hate dressing up," I mumbled and Edward gave me a funny look. He knew i loved dressing up "I'm just not back to my normal body yet." He reached over and took my hand in his.

"You look beautiful," he brought our hands up to his mouth and kissed mine "I was thinking about getting another dog. Ever since Max died I felt we should get another one, the house is empty without him."

"Sure Edward," I huffed "another thing we have to take care of."

"Okay what's with the attitude?"

"I'm tired Edward and I look like a beached whale right now. Everyone that we went to high school with is going to see me, probably call me fat. I'm just not in the mood for this."

"We can turn back around-"

"We're almost there, lets just go." I knew I was being a bitch but I was just tired, I didn't feel sexy like I used to be and I just wasn't confident. We pulled up to Rosalie and Emmett's new massive house and I got out and unlatched Emmy's carrier. Edward went to take the carrier from me but I just shook my head no.

"You made it," Rosalie squealed when she opened the door and we walked inside. "Mamrie and Ellie, Hannha is in the playroom with Jason down the hall." The kids left and I walked into the kitchen and set Emmy's carrier on the floor. I picked Emmy up and rested her in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I turned and Alice stood behind me "You looked miserable the moment you walked in the door."

"I'm just not looking well," I sighed "physically since the baby. I'm being a bitch and I feel bad but I know tonight going to be like I'm back in high school." Rosalie was my age, so most of her friends I knew back in high school. "I also know for a fact two of Edward's ex-girlfriends are going to be here as well. Like please let this night get a little worse."

"Bells, you're the one married to Edward. They are nothing compared to you, plus you had his baby and he probably thinks you're the hottest thing on this planet."

I snorted "Alice you got your body back like a month after giving birth. I just feel big that's all," I followed Alice into the living room where it was packed with people from my grade and Emmett's. I saw Edward in the corner talking with some of his friends he used to play football with.

"You wanna walk and talk with me?" I shrugged and let Emmy play with my hand as I carried her around and chatted with a couple people. Edward moved around as well, but I noticed he would always look for me and than wink.

"Look at that little face," Esme smiled running her hand over Emmy's chunky cheek. "gosh she looks just like Edward."

"Ew, god I can't believe I allowed Emmett to invite Maddison Logan." Rosalie growled, I turned as saw Maddison Logan talking to Edward. Maddison Logan was known at Maddi-Mattress back in high school considering she slept with the whole football team, which included Edward.

"They dated, Maddison and Edward. I remember when I was over here and I overheard him talking to Emmett about how they were getting serious. I don't know whatever." Maddison looked just like she did in high school, tall with long red hair and looked just like a model. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

**Edward**

I felt an arm slip around my arm and looked down to see Alice "What do you want squirt."

She rested her face on my arm and looked up at me and smiled "I want you to find your wife and tell her she's beautiful because she is having a horrible day."

"I know she was in a mood this morning," I told her "where is she even?"

"Checking on the kids, but if she's feeling the way I felt when I felt huge after Jason she needs a hug and to be told how much you love her." Alice gave me a little shove "Go to the playroom, now." I smiled and made my way down the hall where all the kids, including Bella were watching a movie.

"Bella," I whispered, not to disturb the kids. I motioned for her to come outside and she walked out with a sleeping Emmy in her arms. "Want me to hold her?" Bella handed her over. "Why you looking sad?"

"I'm just tired that's all babe." She said softly "Having fun, hanging out with all your old friends?"

"I am it's fun, I think I'm going to join the mens football league. It's flag, so I won't be getting tackled or anything." I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just wanted to remind you that." I pulled her along with me as we rejoined the party. I kept Emmy in my arm as she slept and let Bella stray off towards Alice. I was standing talking to a could friends with Maddison Logan walked back over to the group.

"Oh my god look at that baby," she reached for Emmy and took her out of my arms before I could stop her "look at how cute she is sleeping." Before I knew what was happening Bella was in the circle of all my friends standing in front of Maddison.

"Get your hands off my child!" Bella yelled taking Emmy back "Do you just take people's kids without asking if it's okay? Are you crazy."

"Whoa Bells-" I touched her shoulders and she spun around with crazy eyes.

"Why would you let her just hold our daughter like that? Like you don't even care, Edward?" Before I could answer her Alice had Bella by her free arm and was pulling her upstairs.

"What the fuck Edward, your wife is psycho." Maddison mumbled "Divorce sounds near." All the guys looked at me with wide eyes, they knew I would never do that.

"Go fuck yourself Maddison."

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided that this story is not going to be that long, because I have another story I want to work on. So there will probably be around 10 chapters maybe so hope you enjoy.**

**Bella**

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa momma bear wanna tell me what happened down there." Alice asked as I sat down on the guest bed and Esme took Emmy out of my arms. "You snapped like a stick."

"I just hate Maddison okay? First off she was flirting with my husband and than she just takes my child out of Edward's arms. What if she would have turned around and walked out of the door with her-"

Alice stopped me and knelt in front of me "Hey no one is taking Emmy. What happened with Ellie was scary but it's not going to happen again, understand?" I nodded and felt tears running down my face.

"I'm so stressed Alice, I feel fat the baby barely sleeps through the night. I feel terrible asking Edward to help because he wakes up at the crack of dawn to work."

"Sweetie you can't do that to yourself," Esme said bouncing Emmy a little "if you need a break you can bring her here for a night. All of the kids, if you just need time to sleep and relax."

Edward knocked on the door and looked in. "What the hell happened down there." I couldn't tell if he want mad or not.

"Tak about it tomorrow Eddie, why don't you guys go home." Alice suggest rubbing my arms. "I'll go tell Mamrie and Ellie to grab their coats." I reached for Emmy and Esme smiled handing her back to me.

"Remember my offer sweetie," Esme said kissing the top of my head before leaving. Edward moved forward and knelt down in front of me. I could look at him, I just looked at Emmy who was still surprisingly asleep.

"What happened babe." Edward whispered taking my free hand in his.

"I don't know, I've just been so tired lately and seeing Maddison flirt with you before and than she took Emmy and I just got scared okay? It just freaks me out sometimes when people I don't know that well hold Emmy."

"Alright," He sighed "come on, let's go home." I followed Edward downstairs and placed Emmy in her carrier. The car ride home was silent and when I walked in the door Edward took Emmy's carrier from me. "Go upstairs." Mamrie and Ellie went in the living room and I did as Edward said. I changed into one of Edward's old college shirts and pajama shorts and climbed into bed.

**Edward**

"Alright girls, mom is down for the count today. No one bother her she needs to rest, so the rest of the night it's us." Emmy was starting to get fussy and I rocked her in my arms.

"She usually only sleeps for mom," Ellie said "just saying. So maybe before she sleeps you can give her Emmy?" I sighed, I didn't want to disturb Bella I wanted her to rest. Emmy started crying, she didn't have a dirty diaper, she wasn't hungry because when I tired to feed her just just cried even more. I accepted defeat and walked upstairs to my room where Bella was resting peacefully in our bed.

"You lasted long than I thought," Bella smiled sitting up and reaching for Emmy. The minute Bella touched Emmy, she had stopped crying and Bella cradled her against her chest. "Sometimes she just needs her mom."

"I'm shit at this whole dad thing." I said sitting down next to her. Bella reached out and touched my cheek.

"You are an amazing father, she's just being cranky." Bella rocked Emmy for a few minutes and once she was asleep I took her. "Now shoo shoo, I need some sleep." I smirked and placed Emmy in her bed.

When I walked back downstairs the girls were both curled on the couch watching a scary movie. "Dad, tomorrow can Hannah sleepover with a couple of people from the softball team?"

"Sure, you just have to check with you mom. How many girls are going to be over?"

"Five max," Mamrie smiled "I'll talk to mom tomorrow." I laid in the recliner and watched the movie with the girls, but the minute I got comfortable my eyes closed.

**OOO**

I felt my face being slapped and woke up to Emmy laying on my chest. "Morning sleepy," Bella smiled from above me. "thanks for letting me be able to go to sleep early last night. I feel a lot better this morning."

I held onto Emmy and sat up straighter "Good, Mamrie asked to have friends sleep over but I told her to ask you." I stood and carried Emmy into the kitchen "Dear god that chair is uncomfortable."

"You didn't have to sleep down here." Bella mumbled. I moved closer and gave her a quick kiss.

"I passed out watching a movie with the girls." I had a lot of work to do in the barn this morning and I knew it was be a long day. I handed Emmy back to Bella "I've got to get out in the barn, it's gonna be a long one."

"About last night I'm sorry, I was stressed and I don't know how many times I can apologize for the way I acted, I'm sorry!"

"I don't care, as long as you feel better now that's all that matters." I kissed the top of Bella's head and jogged upstairs for a shower.

**Bella**

"I ordered pizza for everyone," I said peaking my head in the living room where Mamrie and five of her friends sat. "I got pepperoni and cheese."

"That's fine, thanks mom." Mamrie smiled and all her friends thanked me. Ellie was in her room playing on the floor with Emmy so I had time to go see Edward. I made my way across the yard and walked into the barn where a few other men were working. I walked to the back of the barn where Edward had an office and knocked on the door.

"Whatcha doing?" I smiled leaning against the doorframe. Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled at me.

"Looking at my beautiful wife, what are you doing?" I shut the door and walked over to sat down in his lap.

"Well I just ordered six very hyper teenagers pizza, Ellie is playing upstairs with Emmy and now I have some free time." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"Hmm, I enjoy free time." Edward whispered kissing me. I squealed when he picked me up and set me on the edge of his desk. I loved kissing Edward, he always tasted like coffee or peppermint. "Date night tomorrow?"

"Okay," I said pulling his lips back to mine. His hands moved towards my front and started moving up my shirt when there was a knock at his door.

Edward growled "What?" One of his workers, Ben, popped his head in.

"We're done for the day and heading home." Ben blushed when he noticed me on the desk.

"Thanks again for working longer today, have a nice day. Remember Wednesday you guys don't need to come in, it's a day off."

"Got it," Ben closed the door behind him.

"Are you done in here, you can come inside and we can hangout with Ellie and Emmy because the older girls have taken over the living room." I slid off the desk and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah I'm done." We slowly walked back to the house and the noise from the living room was crazy. "I hate sleepovers." I went up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"The pizza guy is here, go pay please." I smiled "I'll go get Ellie so she can eat too." I walked upstairs and found Ellie and Emmy both laying on the floor sleeping. I knelt down and shook Ellie awake "Sweets wake up."

Ellie groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Is food here?" I laughed, Ellie loved to eat.

"Yeah," I picked Emmy up and waited for Ellie to stretch and than walk downstairs. Edward had all the girls eating out on the back patio so we followed and sat at the little bench we had. "Imagine if we had six girls."

"I'd die," Edward said with a mouthful of pizza "I need a boy Bella, I'm begging."

"Girls rule," Ellie said "mommy is going to have another girl."

"Who says I'm even going to have another baby? Maybe I don't want anymore kids." I kissed the top of Emmy's head as she laid in my arms. Edward gave me a surpassed look "Oh relax I told you I want one more."

"Good," Edward winked "because we'll keep trying until it's a boy."

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short and Sweet, my vacation is coming to an end :[ See you next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella**

I stretched and rolled over next to Edward's sleeping form. I leaned up and kissed his neck "Wake up," I whispered wrapping an arm around my waist. "Wake up my sleepy man."

He groaned and rolled over pinning me below him "I'm awake what do you want?" He whispered is the sexiest sleepy voice I had ever seen.

"Wanna hear something funny, last night when I was cleaning up after pizza I heard one of Mamrie's friends tell her that they think her dad is kind of hot." I smiled "Looks that your a hot item, better watch out."

"I think I'm pretty happy with the lady I have." Edward whispered and started nibbling on my ear. "Let's stay in bed all day," He ground his hips into and I could feel how hard he was. "no kids, we'll send them away."

I pressed my lips to his "I wish," I whispered "but we have Mamrie's first softball game today. But after I bet your mom wouldn't mind watching them, and than the night could be just you and I."

"Deal, I'm going to call my mom because I need alone time with you." Edward winked kissing me one last time before rolling out of bed. I got up and went into Emmy's room, where she lay awake playing with her feet. I carried her downstairs and laid in her in playpen while I started making breakfast. Ellie was the next one to walk down and flop into a seat, Mamrie was last. Edward walked down after his shower just as I laid pancakes on the table.

"Go grab the baby," I told him before I sat down and grabbed a pancake. Edward walked in holding Emmy and sat down next to me as we ate.

"Grandma Esme is having a sleepover with all the grandkids so you guys are sleeping over there tonight." Edward told the two girls "Hannah will be there and Ellie Carlisle said he'd fish with you at night. She's taking Emmy too."

Both girls shrugged and Edward smiled at me. The rest of the day went as normal, Edward went out to do some work in the barn, while I played with Emmy and even had time to do nails with Ellie. At five I called up to Mamrie to start getting ready for her game, I had already packed Ellie and Emmy's overnight bags and I was waiting for Mamrie's.

"Did you put the fold-up chairs in the truck?" I asked Edward as I strapped Emmy into her carseat.

"Yeah I grabbed tow bigs ones and a smaller one for Ellie, how long is this game going to be tonight." I shrugged "I'm just trying to get you home alone, Mrs. Cullen."

"Ew stop," Mamrie said walking around the car and throwing her overnight bag and bat bag in the trunk. "I don't want to even know what you two are talking about." Edward held the door open so Mamrie and Ellie got into the back while I climbed into the front.

The drive took twenty minutes and the entire time all Emmy did was cry. "Do you think its-"

"Stop," Edward said parking the car "I know what you're going to say and yes I think it's a good idea to let my mom have Emmy tonight. We need alone time and that's not going to happen with little squirt around." I agreed with him and grabbed Emmy from her car seat. Edward carried the chairs while Mamrie went to the dugout and we sat with the rest of the parents.

"She's passed out," I told Edward looking at Emmy as she slept in my arms "I think she just likes when I hold her." We cheered for Mamrie when she went up to bat and hit a double. Mamrie was great at softball, and I could honestly see her playing in college.

"I'm gonna sit on your lap," Ellie yawned to Edward and curled up on his lap. Within minutes she was fast asleep and seeing her with Edaward was the cutest thing ever. Mamrie's team ended up winning and Edward carried Ellie to the car and I waited for him to come back for the chairs than waiting for Mamrie.

"Good job," I said to Mamrie once she walked out of the dugout "you did well today." We all piled back in the car and drove over to Edward's parent' house. After dropping the kids off and kissing them all a hundred times Edward and I finally drove back home. The minute we walked in the door he had me up against the counter and was kissing my neck. "Edward," I whispered unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. Edward had just started lifting up my shirt when headlights shown through our windows.

"Are you kidding me?" He groaned and picked up his shirt off the ground. I looked outside and a taxi was parking and someone was grabbing bags out of the back. "Who the fuck is that?" I shrugged and followed him outside onto the porch, the last person I expected to see stood next to the taxi, my mother.

"Isabella," Renee gave me a tight smile "glad to see you're healthy." I couldn't speak, my mother and I didn't have a relationship at all, not since she kicked me out at thirteen and set me here to live with Charlie, but how could I complain. I sent her invites to everything, my engagement party, wedding, all my baby showers and she never replied, she probably just threw them in the trash. Edward stood in front of me when he realized who it was. "Edward right?"

"Yes, and what are you doing on my property?" he asked.

"A little impromptu visit, came to see the grand babies." she smiled "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time.

"I've sent you invitation after invitation for events such as birthday parties, baby showers, my wedding and you never replied. How do you expect me to ask when you just how up here uninvited."

"I need a place to stay for two nights and then I'll be on my way," she sighed "it's a quick stop here before I fly to Paris to meet Josh." I shook my head, she probably just didn't want to spend money for a hotel.

"Put her on the couch," Edward mumbled "I'm going to bed." Edward walked back inside and I could tell her was pissed.

"Let's go," I motioned her inside and she followed. I lead her into the living too and went into the closet to grab blankets. "there is a bathroom down the hall to the left, the kids aren't here Edward's parent's are watching them tonight. I want you gone before I get them."

"Bella-"

"No, gone." I locked up the rest of the house and went upstairs to my room. Edward was laying in the middle of the bed watching ESPN, I crawled over and curled up next to him. "Sorry Edward." He shurgged. I turned my head and nibbled on his ear "please don't be mean Edward." He quickly rolled on top of me.

"I am never mean Edward." he growled before leaned down and kissing me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. I loved Edward, and I have no idea what I would have done if he would have never came into my life. I pulled his shirt off him again and let him take his time removing my clothes. Looking into Edward's eyes I realized I would never love anyone as much as I loved him.

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Bella**

"You're still here," I mumbled when I walked downstairs and saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yeah well it's hard to get sleep when you obviously know your daughter is having sex in the room above you." Renee said sipping her coffee. "Thank god no one sleeps under you."

"Yeah well maybe if you were at a hotel you would have gotten a better night of sleep." I took out a cup and filled it with coffee. "I told you I wanted you gone and yet here you sit."

"I was hoping for breakfast, I can see that's not doing to happen. Maybe a quick visit from the grandkids?"

"That's not happening, you do not show up after kicking me out when I was thirteen. You know nothing about me or my kids or my husband you do not get to just sit here and demand things."

"Does Edward know about the drug use, the alcohol?"

"Yeah I do." We both looked at Edward as he walked down the steps in plaid pajama pants and his old college sweatshirt. "I know about everything, the thing is with Bella and I we like to do this thing and not keep secrets."

"Smart mouth," Renee snapped standing and dumping her cup in the sink "you married someone damaged with two kids from two different men. You're lucky to even be married."

"That's enough," Edward walked into the living grabbing Renee's very expensive suitcase and threw it out on the front porch "you do not come into my house and treat my wife like shit. First off that is disrespectful and you know nothing about her. Second it just makes you look like a bitch. You will not be seeing my kids, ever, understand that. Now see yourself out because you're disgusting and I don't want to look at you." Edward walked into the living room and I watched my mom slowing move towards the door and shut it behind her.

I walked into the living room and Edward laid on the couch. I walked over and he made room for me to lay down next to him. "You didn't have to say all those things, that's just Renee, she's always a bitch."

"Not to you," Edward grumbled with his eyes shut "you are beautiful, passionate, kind and an amazing mother. Anyone that tries to tell you differently is wrong, especially your mother." I kissed his neck.

"You're perfect Edward, I love you."

**OOO**

"Mom can I talk to you," Mamrie whispered as I stirred Mac-N-Cheese I was making everyone for lunch. "okay so I've been talking to this kid, his names Ben. He's a sophomore, he's Gabby's brother, remember Gabby from softball?"

"Yes I remember," I turned the flame off and pulled out four plates "I met Ben, he took Ellie to play at the park once."

"Yeah he is very nice." Mamrie fidgeted a little and took a deep breath "Alright so we've been texting lately and he asked me to go to dinner and a movie tonight with him but I told him I didn't know and I needed to ask you and dad." I've been waiting for the day Mamrie would ask about a date, and I was surprised to be very calm. It probably had to do with the fact I had met Ben before, and knew he was a good kid.

"A dinner and a movie huh?" I smiled placing the Mac-N-Cheese on the plates "Whose going to be driving?"

"Ben, he got his license awhile go because he's a little older than most of the people in his grade. He has his own car too, a truck kind of like dad's." Oh Mamrie she was so nervous.

I shrugged "I don't see why not, the real issue is going to be asking your dad."

"Mom he's going to say no, you know he is. Remember when Ellie had to have to friend over that was a boy to work on a project and dad flipped a lid?" I set the food on the table and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'll help a little, I'll ease him into it if he says no right away. But I'm trusting you Mamrie, don't do something stupid tonight like do to a part because you'll lose my trust."

"I know, it seriously is a date promise."

"Text your dad and tell him lunch is ready, and get Ellie." While Mamrie went to grab Ellie I went and checked on a sleeping Emmy in the living room. Her chubby little cheeks always made me smile. I walked back into the kitchen and Mamrie and Ellie were sitting down just as Edward walked in the door.

After a few moments the silence was killing me and I wink at Mamrie. "So dad, there is this boy I'm kind of talking to named Ben, he's Gabby's brother, he's a year old but he asked me if I wanted to go to a dinner and a movie tonight with him. Is that okay?"

Edward finished chewing and simply said. "No." Mamrie looked at me and eyes swam in her eyes.

"Edward I think we should talk about this." I told him.

"No is no Bella, she's not going out with this boy." Edward said. Mamrie set her fork down and quietly walked upstairs. Ellie just shook her head and continued eating.

"I don't know where the nice Edward from this morning went but I want him back because this Edward is acting like a real asshole." I told him and went upstairs after Mamrie.

**Edward**

I looked across the table at Ellie and she sat quietly eating her Mac-N-Cheese. "Do you think I'm acting like an asshole?" I asked her.

"Just a little, Mamrie has been really good lately and she hasn't asked for much." Ellie smiled "You're just scaring sometimes when you say no, but it doesn't scare me."

"Why doesn't it scare you?"

"Because you're my dad, and that's just what you're trying to be. You just get a little cranky sometimes, I think you should let her go on the date." Ellie finished eating and set her plate in the sink "I'm going to go chill in the living room, go apologize cranky pants." I sighed, I was being a jackass. I walked upstairs and stood outside Mamrie's room, she was crying and Bella was being the good mother that she was consoling her.

"Can I come in?" I asked and saw Mamrie and Bella sitting on the floor. Mamri held onto Bella and I walked in and sat on the floor in front of her.

"I don't want to talk," Mamrie sniffled and buried her face in Bella's shoulder "just leave me alone."

"Mamrie, you are my oldest daughter. Seeing you go away with some boy is going to be the hardest thing I ever do," I looked at Bella and she looked torn between siding with me and siding with Mamrie "but I'm going to let you go."

"Wait what?" Mamrie asked and I nodded _yes,_ because saying the words were a little hard. "Oh my god thank you so much." She launched herself at me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank you, I love you so much. I need to go do my hair!" Mamrie ran out of the room and Bella looked at me and smiled.

"That was very nice of you Mr. Cullen," Bella said leaning forward and kissing me. "thank you for being understanding and letter her go."

"I better not regret this."

**Bella**

"Don't scare him Edward," I told Edward as we sat in the living room and I fed Emmy. "she really likes this boy and she's going to be pissed if you do something stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Mamrie walked into the living room and smiled, she looked so cute in jeans and a lose blue v-neck. "Go change, you need to be wearing a turtle neck!"

"Edward stop, you look beautiful May," Mamrie checked her phone and smiled.

"He's here!" Edward and I followed Mamrie to the front door and she opened it just as he knocked. "Hey Ben." Mamrie hugged him and stood by his side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen it's nice to see you again." Ben said shaking both of our hands. "We're going to an italian place downtown and than catching the eight o'clock movie."

"Home right after." Edward mumbled. Mamrie waved us goodbye as Ben drove away. "That was absolutely horrible."

I ran a hand over his hair "You did very well," I leaned up and kissed him "wanna finish feeding Emmy?" I handed the baby over with her bottle.

"I want a boy, next time we're having a boy. I can't take seeing all three of these girls go on dates." He grumbled and walked into the living room.

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I have been MIA for awhile but we had no wifi for week, I know torture! I apologize and here you go. I've decided to end it here because I just can't go on and I would love to start the new story so go check that one out love you all.**

**Chapter 6**

**2 years later**

"Edward did you finish wrapping the gifts yet?" I was laying on the bed playing with Emmy while Edward sat on the floor and wrapped Ellie's birthday presents for tomorrow, she turned nine.

"I still think you cheated," Edward grumbled from the floor. "no way someone wins three times in a row at rock, paper, scissors."

"It's called skill mister," I blew on Emmy's belly and she giggled "besides I'm always the one that has to wrap up the gifts, you never do." I rolled up into a sitting position and my stomach stuck out.

"Hows my little man doing?" Edward said smirking and looking up at me. I ran a hand over my swollen seven month stomach and yawned. This was the last kid, Edward had promised me that, especially since this one was a boy.

"He's doing good," Emmy rolled on the bed and I grabbed her foot and pulled her over to me "we need to decide on a name Edward, I'm not going to wait till the last second like we did with Emmy."

Edward finished wrapping and stacked the gifts in the corner of the room. He picked up Emmy and went to place her in bed, while in he out I grabbed my notebook and book of baby names and waited for him. The minute he walked in he started "I hate all the names you pick, they're boring." He crawled in and kissed my cheek.

"What about Elliot?" He shook his head no "Theodore," His eyebrows raised "Theodore Carlisle Cullen, we'll call him Teddy for short?" Edward leaned down and placed his mouth by my stomach.

"What do you say Teddy, do you like that name?" I felt a little kick and Edward smiled "It's settled than, this little man will be Theodore Carlisle Cullen." He kissed my stomach and I ran my hands through his hair.

"No more after this Edward, I love having kids but being this swollen is really hard and Teddy is big the doctor even said he was." I sighed "I think four is enough, don't you agree?"

"I think I can agree, plus I know god will give us a girl if we had another and than I'd have to worry about another girl going on dates and dances." He shook his head. He kissed my stomach one last time and laid down next to me "She's bringing the boyfriend tomorrow, Mamrie."

"Edward, they've been together for months don't you think you should start calling his by his name?" Mamrie had been dating this boy, Ryan, for the past five months. He was the all-star on the baseball team and they were cute together.

"God I hope Ellie doesn't start liking boys-"

"She invited boys tomorrow." I mumbled getting under the covers. I chuckled when I heard him growl.

**OOO**

"I'll be completely honest I didn't think she had this many friends," Alice said staring out at the backyard as thirty kids ran around and played. "Whose that?" She pointed to the boy that was putting a tiny beaded bracelet on Ellie's wrist.

"Her boyfriend," I said quietly "don't say anything to Edward okay? She's nine it's not serious but knowing him he'll make a huge deal about it." Hands wrapped around my waist and rested on my stomach.

"What will I make a huge deal about." It was Edward shit.

"Nothing," I said turning and planting a kiss on his lips "why don't you go tell the kids that the food is ready please." He gave me a funny look and went and did what I asked. The rest of the day went by in a blur, Ellie was happy, she never stopped smiling. She opened all her gifts from her friends and hugged them all after.

Once she was finally showered and resting in bed Edward and I stood in her doorway. "What?" Ellie smiled

"We both agreed that you have been such an amazing girl, in and outside of school. So," Edward pulled his hand from behind his back and held a tiny yellow kitten. Ellie was off her bed in a second and took the little kitten from Edward.

"She's all mine?" Ellie smiled kissing the top of the kitties head.

"Yes but you need to take care of her clean up after her. She is all yours you can name her but you have to take care of her, we'll help here and there but he's all yours." We both gave her a huge kiss and walked back to our room, I checked in on Emmy and she was fast asleep. I walked downstairs and stopped in the entry way to the living room.

"Midnight," I told Mamrie who sat on the couch watching television with Ryan "no later than that." Ryan waved goodnight to me and I walked back upstairs and climbed into bed.

"Midnight?" Edward said when he walked into the room, after brushing his teeth "That's pretty long."

"Edward," I tested "She's a junior in high school, she's going to be seventeen soon she can have her boyfriend over till midnight." He climbed into bed and rested by my stomach.

"Hey Teddy," Edward whispered "how are you doing? Mommy said you were kicking a lot today that means your gonna be a soccer player."

"Or he might want to play the piano." I smiled. "I was thinking today, while watching Ellie, that it's scary Mamrie is graduating next year. I know we have awhile before Ellie goes to high school but it's scary my first baby is leaving."

"Oh Mrs. Cullen," Edward moved up and kissed my cheek "she will always be your any no matter what. Has she chosen where she wants to go yet?"

"No, but she'll make the right choice I know she will."

1 year later

"Emmy if you do not sit down I will tie you down," Edward said picking Emmy up and sitting her on his lap. Today was the day, Mamrie was graduating. The whole family was here, and Emmy was being a riot.

I gently bounced Teddy in my arms while he sucked on his thumb. "She's next, Alice take pictures." I ordered.

"Mamrie Cullen," Her principal called.

We all stood up and cheered, we weren't supposed to but we did. Mamrie smiled at us and Alice started snapping pictures, my little girl did it she graduated. It wasn't easy these past couple years. Meeting Edward, leaving him and than finally coming back to him. It was always meant to be that I would be with him, he was my life. My kids could not be any happier, and having Emmy and Teddy just made my family complete. I looked over at Edward and he leaned down and kissed my. I couldn't be more thankful for my life.

**The End**

**XOXO**

**(Go check out my new story "Tattoos and Suits")**


End file.
